Targeted Retaliation
by RandomButLoved
Summary: Only weeks after Ganondorf is defeated, Link encounters another Twili asking for him to see a close friend again. But when Link sees a trap and refuses, things begin to turn bad again and it seems that he will see his close friend after all . . . just not how he hoped to. Rated T for violence and character deaths. *Going through rewrite*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my rewrite of this story. I've changed it to first-person POV, changed it to present tense and changed the name from "After Twilight Princess Fanfiction" to "Targeted Retaliation".**

**I really hope that you guys like this more than my first copy of this story and enjoy the story!**

**I would love to hear what you think of it! :)**

Targeted Retaliation

Chapter 1: An Unfamiliar Guest

(Link's POV)

Faron Woods are so much better now that Ganondorf is gone and all of the creatures have finally disappeared.

I never liked having random creatures rushing up to and attacking me all of the time. Especially when I had to kill ones that had never lay a finger on me before.

My mare, Epona looks happier too. I guess after however long fighting together, we'd both definitely be happier to see the world without evil shrouding it.

Finally life can go back to how it used to.

No, life would never return to how it used to. I have met so many people along my journey that won't ever leave me.

Like Midna, I will never forget how her snarky comments were mostly about me and how I had to do "exactly as she said" to get where I wanted to. But it changed after a while. She became . . . nicer.

I had only returned to Ordon a few weeks ago. And even then it was only for a visit to tell everyone that I was okay.

I remember how happy Ilia was to see me and how glad I was to finally be away from the destiny that had literally changed me. Although, being a wolf did have its good sides.

I had decided to visit Telma's bar a few days ago too so I could catch up with her visitors and her herself.

But I have only now managed to get away at that point due to Ilia and the villagers (mainly Ilia, though) not wanting me to leave so soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Still, I'm happily trotting through Faron Woods when I think I hear something somewhere in the forest. Put it this way, I haven't heard anything like that in a while. It sounded like some sort of warping sound.

The last time I had heard that was when I was . . . when I was a wolf with Midna.

Questions spin around my head as I dismount Epona. What is going on here? Why is that small sound that could have been a simple hallucination making me feel so nervous? Did this have anything to do with Midna returning?

I don't know. I honestly don't right now. I convinced myself a while back that I would never see Midna again after she had shattered the Mirror of Twilight and that I should just forget about ever thinking that I would hear her voice again.

This, on the other hand, doesn't feel good at all to me.

I tell Epona that it will be okay as long as she stays where she is. In reply, she lets out a neigh of agreement and I head off towards the Light Spirit's spring where the sound came from.

I just have some urge to head towards the sound ever since I first heard it here. It has bought back so many memories that I honestly can't resist it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I stand in the Light Spirit's spring, looking around for anything that could lead me to the source of the voice.

But I can't find anything.

I step back a little, ready to return to my horse when a voice speaks from behind. "I am glad that you are so curious."

I tell myself not to turn. I feel way too uncomfortable like I do when I am near an enemy. This brings back memories of my first meeting with Zant. Please don't say that it will end in the same way.

I thought that feeling would soon go but it apparently hasn't and won't ever. Whoever (or whatever?) this is picks up on this move.

"I'm not going to hurt you," They pause for a moment. "Unless you don't give me what I want." Now I know why I did and still feel so nervous.

But no matter how much I am objecting to it, I slowly turn around to see the figure standing before me.

It automatically clicks in my mind that this creature is a Twili – presumably male too from their build. It's a dark-skinned creature covered head-to-toe in strange, neon-blue symbols and markings. How could it not be one?

There is one unnerving thing about this figure from the Twilight Realm, although. They wear a full-face mask that resembles Zant's a lot – and it kind of worries me.

However, the thing that confuses me the most at the present moment is the fact that the creature is capable of speech.

Most of the Twili only spoke in sounds from what I had gathered from my trips into the Twilight Realm. The only Twili that I have met that could speak Hylian, or just speak generally, is Zant and Midna.

Zant is (and hopefully still is) dead and Midna would never have approved of looking like that.

The thought of this makes me smile on the inside. I would smile on the outside as well but I have a strong feeling that it wouldn't make this situation any better on my part.

And how is this Twili in the Light Realm anyway? Midna had shattered the mirror, hadn't she? So how in the name of Farore is this Twili in Hyrule?

"All I want is for you to come with me back into the Twilight Realm and meet with the Twilight Princess." He explains to me, not showing any emotion whatsoever.

So this Twili hasn't told me their name – which could help, how they have gotten here in the first place – which could help or even why they want me to see Midna – which would help quite a bit.

Nevertheless, they were here and not explaining why.

Wait, could this be a sign of some sort? That I _can_ see Midna again? A feeling inside hopes and begs that it is true.

Still . . . something about this doesn't feel right.

Couldn't this Twili probably just go and see Midna? They are a Twili and all so why were they asking me to go with them? And how did I know where I would be? Have they been watching me from the shadows?

Something about this _definitely_ doesn't feel right now.

"How did you get here?" I ask, wanting answers before I even _consider_ agreeing with this creature to follow them.

The Twili lets out a long sigh, indicating how irritated they are about me not agreeing with them straight away. "I guess the princess never really educated you a lot about the Twilight Realm during your travels."

Wait, how do they know about my travels? Nobody other than the group at Telma's, Telma herself a little and Princess Zelda know about my travels.

Well Midna too but she wouldn't really spread the word about me if I'm in the Light Realm and will never see her again, would she?

"Why can't you just go without me?" I wonder out loud. "You're a Twili so couldn't you just see Midna without me." I don't realize that I am thinking aloud until I have finished this.

Now that I have put it out there, all of this is making me trust the creature less and less every second and minute that goes by.

"Let's just say that the princess has spoken much about you recently and I think that you would most likely want to see her again after your sudden separation." Maybe I was wrong about Midna?

"Anyway," the figure gestures towards Epona who looks a little worried – I don't blame her really, to be honest. This random Twili, who shouldn't even be here, is trying to make me see Midna when I don't even trust them. "Shall we go?"

Yet, no matter how much I want to object to this unexpected order, I know that if I say no to this Twili then he will _not_ be happy.

On the other hand, maybe this figure is actually telling me the truth and Midna had told them to find me.

The chances of this, I feel, aren't very high at all now. The chances have been decreasing ever since they began speaking.

Wait, what if I mount Epona and flee to Ordon when they are about to set off? I would be able to move swifter and the Twili wouldn't chance being seen by the villagers, would he? That would cause mayhem and that's probably the last thing that he wants right now.

_Maybe that could work_, I decide in my head.

After a few moments of pondering on my plan and deciding about the possible outcomes on it, I slowly nod and return to my Epona. I hope that my plan will work. As long as I can get away from the figure, I will be happy – even if I won't ever see Midna again.

I don't even want to think about what would happen if the plan doesn't work. So, I just concentrate on getting out of here before the Twili starts getting annoyed at my change of plans and uses something against me that I don't know of.

When I reach my horse once more, she certainly doesn't look in any way sure about this. I try to calm her and assure her that everything will be okay – her mood doesn't change one bit, however.

That's another strange thing that I have realized today. Epona would usually calm down when I reassure her but she isn't now. She can tell what he is capable of, and I wish that see could tell me what they may have up their sleeves.

I turn to see the Twili figure almost right in my face. I jerk back in surprise. This really _is_ like my first meeting with Zant.

"I apologize," the creature says in a polite fashion – something I didn't expect from him. "I didn't mean to surprise you."

"It's fine," I reply, trying to keep myself calm and making sure that I don't forget this plan of mine. "Don't worry about it."

I take a deep breath before slowly mounting Epona and looking towards the Twili figure, awaiting their next command to see when I can make my escape. I pat Epona's side to reassure her more.

"I hope that your horse doesn't sense when something is wrong." The figure says with a smirk. Now this Twili is freaking me out – not even having Epona with me can help that.

_There is definitely something wrong_, I tell myself, my calmness briskly slipping out of my grasp.

I slowly and calmly begin to back-pedal as I speak to the figure before I can make my hopeful getaway.

I calmly explain, "Look, I thank you for the offer but I cannot follow you. I can just tell that this is all a little too perfect and it won't end how I want it to."

I sharply turn Epona back towards the entrance of Faron Woods and ride away as fast as I can get Epona to go which is rather fast being that she could sense what I was going to do.

"Do you think that was my plan all along?" He calls as I reach the small hill leading to the edge of the forest.

I won't and _don't_ stop. I just keep going. I force myself to look straight ahead and not look back. And I can tell that I have angered him twice as much because of this.

I am so close to the bridge leading back to Ordon that I can almost touch now. I think I'll make it. I think that I can—

Something sharp slams into my side, knocking me off Epona in a blink. I roll down the small bank on impact but soon stop on my back. I wasn't expecting that one. . .

Beings from the Twilight have strong powers, don't they? I remember Midna telling me how Zant had turned her into an imp with his powers. I guess I had forgotten that memory when both Zant and Ganondorf died.

After a while of lying motionless on the ground, I prop myself onto my elbows and look around for the figure – I'm pretty sure that he was the one who knocked me off Epona so abruptly.

I hear Epona skid into a stop soon after realizing that I had "fallen" off and hastily returns back to my side.

I don't want to move for a while. The world seems to be spinning a little and every time my heart beats (which is now rather quickly), a pain in the side of my rib-cage shoots pain all over my body. That was seriously one bad fall.

I reach out for Epona who seems to be spinning around me but I tell myself that it is only a side-effect.

The world slows and returns to its usual self once again so I reassure her now that I don't see the Twili figure anywhere. He must have only wanted to show me what he could do as a warning not to mess with him next time.

So why appear if he was going to disappear later? Surely he mustn't be done here yet.

No, they won't have gone yet. Their plan must have only just begun.

I stroke Epona's nose only to draw back when a voice calls out through the woods.

"Wait up Link! I need to ask you something!" Ilia's voice shouts out for me. I smile a little, hoping that her presence has scared the Twili away. . .

. . .Then everything happens all at once.

Epona begins to freak out again – but as I am about to turn my head to see if something from behind was making her freak out, something sharp and probably metal smashes into the side of my head, knocking me back to the floor.

Dark spots cover my vision, although blinking and trying to stop the world from spinning alarmingly doesn't work to keep myself conscious for long.

I notice the Twili figure snapping their fingers in front of my face and my gaze locks onto a black object decorated with orange.

_Zant's curse_, I think weakly. Everything is beginning to feel like my first meeting with the Twili.

Darkness soon takes me. However, I manage to hear one thing from the Twili before I lose consciousness.

"This was my real plan all along," he says arrogantly. "Let us see how the pathetic Twilight Princess reacts to your capture."

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Hopefully it is much better than the other version! What do you think the plan is, anyway? You'll find out soon!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, second chapter, here we come! First, I will still be going through the reviews as usual but the ones that I have already responded to will stay the same.**

**Cabbage: Your welcome and of course you'll see Link's wolf side but that will be in the next chapter ~ it wouldn't be Twilight Princess without Link's wolf side now, would it? :)**

**And thank-you very muchly to Z.Z vi Hyrule for favoriting this story ~ I so hope that you are enjoying the update.**

**Enjoy the new chapter, guys!**

Targeted Retaliation

Chapter 2: The Twilight Realm?

(Ilia's POV)

I had realized soon after Link had left that I had wanted to go with him. I wanted to see Telma at the bar to chat after not seeing her for a while and to thank her for helping me.

And okay, I had wanted to go away with Link to talk to him about my feelings ever since that fateful day that that he was delivering the Ordon Sword to the castle and all of these bad things happened.

My memory of that is rather fuzzy. Mainly, because I lost my memory from the experience although I remember that I had gotten at him for hurting Epona from jumping over fences too much and how I made up with him later at the Ordon spring before it was attacked by boars.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I keep calling his name as soon as I cross the bridge to Faron Woods. Even though he has Epona and I am on foot, maybe I can catch up with him before he gets too far away and I'll have to wait until he returns to talk with him about my feelings.

As I am thinking about this, a huge sound of the collision of two hard objects draws me away from my thoughts – and for some reason, I became very anxious extremely quickly.

_It's probably from everything we have been through, Ilia_, I tell myself. _It will probably be nothing. Just keep going and find Link. You have to tell him. You have to. . ._

I dash through the entrance to the woods. For a moment, the forest consists of nothing other than greenery and the spring up ahead when I am greeted by a frantic Epona looking at something that I can't quite see.

"Epona!" the mare turns, startled and trembling a little. I step towards her, trying not to scare her as I stretch my hand out to pet her. "Where's Link? He should be with you, right?"

Epona begins to tremble more. What has happened there that has made such a strong horse weak and unstable?

But even more so, where's Link? Is he okay? Why is Epona alone?

Epona, acting like she has heard me, steps off to the side and reveals what she had been agitatedly examining this whole time.

Her master.

"What?!" I gasp, rushing to his side without a thought. My hands shake wildly as I reach out for him. He is already out cold and I have a very strong feeling that he won't wake up any time soon.

_How did this happen?!_ I demand myself for an answer but none appears in my mind. _How?!_

I then notice something. The brown hair on the side of his head isn't so brown anymore. Part of it looks . . . red. And more seeps out.

And then it clicks in my horrified mind.

_That was the thud I had heard from before_, I realize. _That was the reason why I had felt so anxious before. I never would have thought. . ._

I wish that it wasn't something so horrible but my mind knew that something bad had already happened. How did something like this happen? Why would someone want to hurt him and then leave? Maybe so they wouldn't get caught.

Still, I feel like someone, maybe that same person who did this to Link, is nearby and hasn't finished what they were meant to here.

So I know kind of what had happened here but I don't know the answers to the two main questions in my head – and they are the most important to me right now.

_Who_ has done this and _why_ they have done this to my best friend.

At that moment, I suddenly notice an object that is a complete mystery to me. I guess that my mind has gone through so many things in the past minute that I never noticed it before.

In front of me lies a black, crystal-like object covered in orange symbols and designs that are certainly not from my world. Wait, if it isn't from this world, what world is it from then?

Yet, through all of these questions and realizations, I have this sudden urge to touch it and see what it does.

More questions spin around my mind. Why is it next to my best friend who is out cold? Is that the cause of all of this? A simple object? Or maybe it isn't all that simple. . .

However, as soon as I reach out for the strange crystal, a dark sword reaches out to me and covers the object before I can take it into my own hands.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," the person, most likely holding the weapon, warns me. "The effects of holding it are most uncertain."

I look up to see a dark creature, certainly not from this world, also covered in strange symbols and markings except this time, the markings are neon-blue. Everything is getting stranger by the second.

I feel anxious again – more than last time and I thought that was as anxious as I could go. They are not from this world, just like the crystal.

"W-who are you?" I stutter, trying but failing to keep my calm. I have to stay relaxed, no matter how much this Twili is unnerving me.

The creature looks at me confidently, almost arrogantly, like they know exactly what I am about to say or do. Who _are_ they?

"I will not speak of my name." They say simply. There is a slight pause before I speak again.

I look back down to Link, "Do you know what has happened to my friend? I don't know what has happened here and I want to know so I can help him." I try to be as reasonable as possible with the creature.

Yet, what I don't expect as an answer is for the creature to raise the large sword it's holding.

I open my mouth to react when the creature explains all to me.

"I offered your friend to see someone he wouldn't see again for all eternity. However, he refused my very fair offer so I decided to go along with my backup plan."

I stare at him, a little wide-eyed and shocked by his words. His backup plan – please say that Link won't be harmed any more than he already is.

_It must have been someone he met on his travels_, I tell myself, trying now more than ever to remain calm after the news they have just presented to me.

"Anyway, we leave you here to figure things out for yourself. We have a date with destiny and neither of us can afford to miss it!" The creature announces, their confidence growing at every line they speak.

I can't lose my friend, not after what we (well, mainly he) have been through.

Thinking this, I wrap my arms around him tightly, not wanting to let him go easily – or at all if I can help it, to be honest.

"You aren't going to take him when he doesn't want to," I tell them, my own confidence increasing. "And you can't force me to let him go either."

The creature sighs, a tinge of annoyance embedded in the sigh itself. "You should know that I am from another world and that I hold powers that could dispose of both of you in a single hit." I stay silent, my confidence depleting once again.

I begin to hear stirring beneath me suddenly that I never expected. "Ilia. . ."

I look down to see Link beginning to wake up. After the hit he has taken, I thought for sure that he wouldn't be up so fast.

Even though there is a creature from another world trying to take my friend away from me, I speak out as calmly as I could muster for both mine and Link's sake. If he sees that I am worried then he'll get worried too – and that is the _last_ thing that I need right now.

"How are you?" I wonder softly. "You took a bad blow to the head." I try to act like I don't know what is going on at all. Nevertheless, I can tell the Link knows that. He touches the side of side and brings his hand back bloody.

Epona brings her nose back down to her master's face, urging for a quick fuss, which he happily pets.

He looks back to me and opens his mouth to speak when the creature picks up the strange crystal and holds it in between our faces.

"Ahem," Our attention turns to them. "Unless you want me to show your friend your _alternate form_, I suggest that we really should be going. We don't want to keep her waiting now, do we?"

Link's eyes grow wide with fear as he shakes his head a little. What is this creature saying? They're trying to manipulating Link into doing something that he doesn't want to do! I need to help him.

He turns his gaze to me. "Ilia, you need to get out of here. The world that I'll be going to is different and unreachable. You have to forget that this ever happened, do you understand?"

Questions spark in my mind that I don't have time to think about. I can hear a tiny bit of his voice that sounds like I'm not going to see him again – and it scared me – a lot.

He sounds a lot more commanding than how he usually sounds too. But even though I don't have time to ask him too many questions, I have to ask one question before I agree with anything that he is asking me.

"What place?" I whisper to him, hoping that this creature doesn't hear me and do something like knock Link out before he can answer me.

His eyes begin to close but he manages to make out his answer weakly before darkness takes him once again.

"The Twilight Realm."

I don't get time to answer his reply or try and wake him again because the creature speaks again.

"_Well_, I guess, that is our cue to leave. I highly suggest that you follow his orders," They pause. "If you don't want to . . . maybe you could find someone that you know well that could help you."

Without another word, Link and the creature disappear in a bunch of black squares and I can only muster one thought through my confused mind.

_The Twilight Realm?_

* * *

**So, Ilia tried to save Link from the Twili but it wasn't fated to work, was it? Will she ever save him? Or will she need some help to do just that? You'll just have to find out soon!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again with another chapter! I hope that you are liking the updated story and don't forget to go back and re-read the chapters that you haven't seen which are updated.**

**James Birdsong: Thank-you! I thought that these were too short and not good enough (I wonder now why I uploaded them then) but if you guys are enjoying them then I better keep uploading, hadn't I?**

**In this one, you'll finally find some stuff out. No more dragging! Enjoy!**

Targeted Retaliation

Chapter 3: The Offering

(Midna's POV)

It has taken me quite a while for me to get used to the Twilight Realm again. After my long trip – however long it was – through the Light World, I have grown much more used to the Light Realm rather than my actual home.

Most of my attendants would scold me for thinking such a thing. The thought brings my usual smirk to my face.

Yet, after my adventure through both the Light and the Twilight Realm, the only thing that I haven't properly gotten used to after returning to my old life as the Twilight Princess is being without my wolf.

As ruler who helped save my people, I vowed to destroy the Mirror of Twilight after it was done with and let it be lost into the history of Light and Twilight.

I did this so no evil of any kind could lurk into either of the realms again – even if it means having to forget about my adventures and those dear to me.

No, what am I thinking? I can never forget the moments that I spent as an imp in the Light Realm.

When I first began my quest for the Hero who would appear in the Twilight as a divine beast, I only cared for my world after Zant had turned me into an imp.

However, after seeing how much the people around me in the Light Realm had sacrificed for their world, not even thinking of the consequences that could fatally harm them, I slowly began to see that I had to save their world as well as my own.

That brings me onto my human form. Once the curse on me dissolved, I finally returned to my human form. Although, even after weeks since my return to the Twilight Realm, I am still not used to my human form after all of this time.

After however long I had spent in my cursed form, my human form feels rather strange to me. Again, my attendants would scold at me for thinking these "stupid ideas".

Still, no matter how much I'll remember my trips across Hyrule Field on the back of my wolf or in the shadow of his human form – I had to forget about them, no matter how much I detest wanting to.

Yes, the sooner I can forget about all of those moments travelling though the Light and Twilight realm, the faster I can focus on rebuilding my people's faith in their leader.

I keep thinking about this for many weeks none stop when one of the guards rush up to me one afternoon in the Throne Room.

"Twilight Princess, there are forces fighting their way into the throne room! We aren't going to last long against them!"

I think of Zant automatically even if I had killed him but I could easily take him now I have my full powers back.

"It is okay Impoze. We will be fine as long as you stay by my side. As our strongest soldier, I wish that you stay here." I order him calmly.

"You are too sweet to me and yes, I will stay by your side if you wish for me too." Impoze answers before rushing off to the side of the room and grabbing two dark swords hanging on the wall.

Impoze hands one to me which I instantly recognized as my grandmothers. The Twili marks and red jewel in the centre distinctly show that it is my grandmother's own.

More guards gather in the Throne Room briskly and we wait in silence for the attack about to hit us.

Nevertheless, we didn't have to wait long until the group arrived.

A group of Shadow Beasts enter the area and take out almost all of the guards in single hits.

This reminds me of when Princess Zelda what had happened when Zant had attacked Hyrule Castle – and now it feels like it is happening to me and my land. This is something that I cannot afford to let happen.

When only two guards and Impoze remain, the Shadow Beasts begin to retreat, leaving the bodies of almost lifeless guards on the ground.

_They are only attacked here to threaten most likely, they won't get their point across if we were all dead_, I tell myself.

Then, another dark figure covered in neon-blue markings, which tells me that they are a Twili, enters the area closely followed by three Shadow Beasts behind them.

I silently note how one of the Shadow Beasts seems to be dragging something behind it. I mentally hope that they will reveal what it is to me soon.

The main figure strolls casually past the unconscious guards and up the small staircase to where I stand in front of my throne with Impoze at my side.

As the group slow into a halt, the main figure speaks out to me and me only.

"I will make you a deal, Twilight Princess. You take our offering and we take your throne. If you don't then we will be forced to take the throne by force." The Twili, who I see as a he, commands confidently, almost arrogantly.

I tightly grip my grandmother's sword and reply out as strong and as confidently as I can muster in this unnerving time.

"First, tell me who you are and what your offering is." I command quickly, hoping that they won't harm anyone else during this time that he is only talking to me.

The Twili lets out a long huff, clearly annoyed by my words. "To be quite honest, I am not glad at all that you are as curious as the last person I had met." He tells me, sounding rather annoyed already.

He begins to pace back and forth across the room. "I am the new leader of Zant's followers and we have come to take your throne in vengeance for killing our master." He explains to me.

He steps back into the middle, where he started, and looks straight at me. "And I don't think that you'll be able to refuse our offering." The growing smirk on his face makes me tense and I grip my sword so tightly that I may break the hilt.

The Twili, who hasn't even told me their name yet, turns to the Shadow Beast in the centre – the one who seems to be holding something behind it. I'm guessing that they have this "offering that I cannot refuse".

"Show her the offering." The name-less Twili demands from his follower.

I hold my breath as the Twili stands off to the side and the centre Shadow Beast steps forward.

I have no idea what this offering will be but apparently I won't be able to refuse it. The Shadow Beast stands motionless for a few moments before throwing the offering forward.

My breath soon comes back to me when I see the offering. What I see is something that I could refuse _easily_.

Their offering is a wolf that looks a lot like mine, almost identical if you went far enough. But it obviously can't be because there is no way back into the Light Realm anymore – not after I shattered the Mirror of Twilight.

_It's just a joke to make me give up the throne_, I told myself. _It can't be my wolf – he's happily enjoying his life without me in the Light Realm. If only I could see him one more time. . ._

"He was the last one I had met who was so curious. He _actually_ thought the he may have been able to see you again." The Twili without a name speaks out with an arrogant laugh as he returns to his place once more.

Well . . . that doesn't sound right, not at all. Maybe the figure is actually telling the truth. Maybe that really is my wolf over there. . .

No, they can't be telling the truth one bit – he's on the Light Realm and I can't do anything to get him back. Nothing. I have to snap of these stupid ideas like my attendants would tell me to.

To make sure of this and actually give the name-less Twili a tiny chance of belief, I took a long look at the wolf in front of me. Dark fur, white markings on its forehead – it certainly looks like my wolf – but I must be wrong. Maybe I am just hallucinating. Yes, it can't actually be him. . .

Then my gaze shifts to its right front paw. On its ankle holds something that brings back a large memory of my first meeting with my wolf.

"_I found you!"_

On its right ankle is a dark shackle that instantly tells me who this is – from all of the memories to their appearance to my confusion over why they are here in the first place.

The figure in front of me . . . the figure in front of me is my wolf. . .

* * *

**Hmm, so we finally know why Link was captured by the Twili ~ but we still don't know their name or their actual goal that they wan to achieve? What are they, do you ask? Well, you are just going to have to find out soon!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am back once again with a chapter that has been changed quite a bit. I hope that you like it!**

**Z.Z. vi Hyrule: I'm glad that this story is interesting for you guys. Ever since your review, I've been trying to explain myself how Zant's followers had gotten Link into the Twilight Realm again too! But now I can explain it to myself . . . kind of. Still, thank-you!**

**Cabbage: Yeah it is! You aren't the only one who has massive fan-girl attacks! Thank-you for the compliment and na ah ~ he's mine :)**

**Enjoy!**

Targeted Retaliation

Chapter 4: A Royal Meeting

(Ilia's POV)

What can I do? I have to find a way to get my friend back one way or another before he gets hurt even more. I _can't_ and _won't_ just leave him alone to get hurt by that shadow being that manipulated him into leaving and going into the "Twilight Realm".

Then a thought strikes me. That figure told me to go and talk to someone that I know well if I was thinking of going against Link's words.

And being that I _am_ going against Link's words, I could maybe see Telma. She knows that group that knows about Link's adventures so they might be helpful and I want to speak with her like I was going to before all of this happened/

Thinking of these ideas, I agree to this straight away and move over to Epona.

"Epona, I need you to take me to Castle Town." I ask her, stroking her slightly-red nose from Link petting her. I shudder but she thankfully stops shaking and Epona replies with a neigh.

I quickly mount the mare and Epona sets off towards Castle Town at a quick pace without even much of a command.

It doesn't take long for Epona to guide me to Castle Town. I recognized many parts of Hyrule Field from my trip from Kakariko Village back to Ordon a few weeks back. I would love to have been Link and seen it all.

All of the time I am being guided by Epona, I can't help but think about what was said back in Faron Woods between Link and that strange figure.

Link had said something about a "Twilight Realm" and that strange figure spoke of his "alternate form". Whatever a Twilight Realm is – it probably won't be good – and whatever his "alternate form is" – it probably won't be good either.

Still, I am honestly quite confused by both of their actions today. I just hope that I can find and save Link before time runs out for him.

* * *

I dismount Epona as soon as we get to the small drawbridge over to the gates leading into Castle Town.

Yet, I don't want to leave Link's horse after what she has witnessed today and because of the bond Link shares with her so it may be a little rude to leave her. So I take Epona by the reigns and walk slowly and cautiously through the bustling streets of Castle Town until I come across Telma's bar.

"Telma? Telma, are you in here?" I poke my head inside the open door. Hopefully Telma is in here. I would bring Epona in here but I had to leave her in the alley outside the bar when I see how big the door is and then how big she is.

I see the group in the corner, looking over a map of Hyrule like they did when I was here last. I need to ask them about Link.

Telma pops up from under the bar with a bunch of glasses and mugs of beer and looks towards the door, hearing my voice.

"My Ilia, is that you?" she places the glasses and mugs on the bar and walks up to the door before pulling me into the bar and giving me a very big welcoming hug.

I briskly made sure that our hug was over, not wanting to waste any time. So I quickly got straight down to business.

"Telma, I need to see the group over there right now. There is something really urgent that I need to speak with them about." I summarize without hesitation.

"I won't ask what the fuss is about to save time but of course you can. There just over there and you can stay for as long as you want to."

I get a little excited. This could mean that may be able to find Link before it gets too late for him – wherever he is. . .

I cautiously walk over to the group ahead of me and overhear their conversation before I step in.

"So you just watch him disappear and didn't do anything about it?" The female, Ashei, I think her name was, of the group asks. "Men these days. . ."

"I didn't do anything because there was an unidentifiable creature there too. I could not have gone up against it without having the right pieces of information first." The younger boy, I believe he's called Shad, answers Ashei. I think I know who they are talking about.

"Um, are you talking about Link?" They all turn and smile.

"Ah, Ilia, it is nice to see you again. And yes, we were," Auru answers in a wise tone. "Do you know of his whereabouts?"

"I was with him when he disappeared and he told me that he was going to some place called the Twilight Realm. Do you know where in Hyrule that is?"

"THE TWILIGHT REALM?" They all burst out, sending me stumbling backwards a little.

I step back to them. "Yes, and do you know where it is or anyone who does?" I repeat.

Ashei steps forwards. "Princess Zelda, the leader of Hyrule does. And she has allowed me to speak with her at any time. I could take you, if you would like."

I nod without word and follow Ashei to the door. Telma tells me to visit again which I reply with, "Of course I will!" before being lead out into the back alley.

* * *

I quickly let Epona free into Hyrule Field even after what she has been through. This place is way too crowded for a horse and she might just need some time alone.

Ashei leads me to the central part of Castle Town and through the gates. A few guards stop us on our way but soon we manage to get to the Throne Room at the very top of the castle with little hassle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I have never seen the Throne Room before and it is the most beautiful place that I have ever seen in my entire life. It's amazing!

The marble pillars that line the room, the blue carpet in the centre leading to the throne, the stone Triforce with the goddesses holding their pieces above the throne, it is more than I could have ever dreamed of!

We walk towards the throne where Princess Zelda was chatting to one of the guards about something.

Just like with the group in Telma's bar, I pick up some of it. However, what I hear sends chills up my spine.

"So you searched all over Hyrule but you couldn't find Link at all?" the princess ask the guard. He shook his head. "I see. . ."

She looks up and notices Ashei. She smiles but turns back to the guard with a sad look and whispers to him, "I'll shall speak more of this matter with you later. Please keep searching while I am speaking with my friend." to the guard before moving over to us.

"Oh Ashei, I haven't seen you in quite some time. How is your research on Snowpeak going? Hopefully it isn't too cold up there anymore." she asks with a slight laugh yet still sounding particularly formal to me at the same time.

"Yes, Your Majesty," says Ashei with a small bow. "However I much prefer it with you there to help me." Ashei compliment. The princess smiles at her.

"I always say that you can call me Zelda," She pauses. Nevertheless, I wish I could go and help out more. I am so fascinated by Snowpeak yet I have been so caught up trying to find L—" she cuts herself off but I know what she was about to say straight away.

_Too caught up trying to find my best friend_, I think to myself sadly.

"Anyway," the princess says, diverting the conversation back to our presence. "What do you need to speak with me about?"

Ashei nudges me forward a little. "This is Ilia, Your Majesty. Her friend and some of us at the bar helped to get her memory back after her home was attacked." Zelda nods in agreement.

"Ah, I have heard a lot about you," I blush a little. "What you want to talk with me about, Ilia? Has something happened?"

I feel quite nervous about speaking with the leader of Hyrule but if I don't then I won't have any clues on where to find Link.

I gather all of the courage that I can and say, "I need you to tell me everything you know about the Twilight Realm."

* * *

(Princess Zelda's POV)

How does she know about the Twilight Realm? Of course her home was attacked by Twilight beings but she wasn't notified of why so she wouldn't be scared by the event that happened soon after.

"H-how do you know of that place?" I hesitate, not caring that a princess shouldn't hesitate in front of a guest.

"My best friend was taken by one who probably came from that place because he wouldn't follow through with their plan. They said something about showing me his alternate form if he didn't go and see someone he knew again." I cautiously step towards the girl.

I know who this is automatically. This was the reason why none of the guards could find him – because he's in another world.

"Your friend wouldn't happen to be Link, would it?" I think I remember him talking about a girl called Ilia to me a few weeks back.

"Yes," she answers. _Oh this can't be good_, I sadly tell myself. "Can you tell me what happened while he was away? I don't know what happened but I think that has something to do with it." I have to really.

I take a deep breath before explaining his journey to her.

"In a distant land called the Twilight Realm, an evil man known as Zant took the role as the King of Shadows and began to cover our world in a never-ending Twilight. Your village was the last place in Hyrule that wasn't covered in the Twilight so it was attacked.

"Normally a light dweller in the Twilight would become a spirit but because your friend held and still holds the Triforce of Courage, he was transformed into a blue-eyed beast and restored light to Hyrule."

Ilia looks so shocked that I think that she is going to faint at any moment and the only seat in the room was the throne.

_It may make her worse by sitting on the throne_, I think to myself – but I go with this idea anyway.

I take the girl's arm and guide her towards the throne. She sits down and places her head in her hands.

I kneel beside the girl and slowly carry on with my explanation. "There was a girl who was cursed by Zant and travelled with Link to help save their worlds. She was the Twilight Princess and once the curse on her was broken, she shattered the only way into the Twilight Realm."

I pause. "That must have been the person that figure wanted Link to see again but he knew it was a trap."

Ilia looks up at me, tears fill the edges of her eyes.

But there is one way that she could be reassured. "If that figure found a way in and out of the Twilight Realm, then I am sure that we must be able to as well."

I see the smile on Ilia's face. At least she is given some hope of finding him – and I have too.

Link could easily tell if something was a trap so it must've made that figure pretty annoyed with him.

Ilia pulls herself together and stands up. "We have to find him. I know that figure hit him around the head and I think that he was knocked off his horse." She tells me.

"This person means business then." Ashei says soon after. "We just need to think of anything that could help us."

"Ilia, could you tell me what happened when he was taken?" I ask her, hoping that anything she gives me will help me.

And as soon as she begins, I know that this is going to be a very long day.

* * *

**So Ilia is starting to find out what really happened on Link's adventure but what is going on in the Twilight Realm at that time? You'll have to wait until the next chapter for it!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally a new chapter! I hope that you guys are still with this story and if you don't know, I have updated all of the chapters by changing tenses, spelling and just generally editing it so please go back and read them!**

**So please do look back and just sit back and enjoy this chapter. We continue back in the Twilight Realm this time!**

Targeted Retaliation

Chapter 5: A Deal

(Midna's POV)

What in Din's name is he doing here? How did he get here? I had broken the mirror, hadn't I? So how did he get here?

Without thinking of the Twili and Shadow Beasts that are here, I rush towards him only to be blocked by a barrier of Twilight. I skid into a stop and look up and the figure, worry starting to course me.

"You haven't agreed to take the offering yet." The Twili says confidently, a large smirk on their face once again. Why are they so annoying? "Well, will you be taking our offering then?" The figure repeats.

I need time to think, I tell myself. Hopefully they will be decent enough to give me some.

"Can I think about this for a few moments on my own please?" I ask politely, hoping to get a few moments alone with my wolf so I can return him to his own world before he is hurt by the Twili.

The figure stares at me for a few moments, as if trying to figure me out, before nodding and taking the barrier away.

"Yes, of course." The Twili and the three Shadow Beasts turn and make their way out, finally giving me some time alone with him.

However, what I don't realize is that they have taken Link with them. I don't see this until they are almost at the door.

"Wait!" I call, my voice bouncing around the Throne Room, running towards them as fast as I can. I don't even want to think now. The group turns – and I glint of confidence and hope in his eyes.

"Have you changed your mind?" He asks, crossing his arms. I don't even think or care about the throne now, I only thought about what would happen to Link if he is in that person's hands without anyone to help him.

"Yes, you can take the throne but I want my wolf back!" The Twili smiles at me largely.

"If you so wish." The Shadow Beast throws Link back towards me. I fall to my knees beside him.

"Return here once he has woken." The Twili tells me before warping himself and the Shadow Beasts away in a burst of Twilight

0o0o0o0o0o

I stare at Link for what felt like forever when I feel a soft and reassuring hand against my shoulder. I look up to see my strongest guard, Impoze, next to me.

"I do not mean for this to sound bad but why give up your throne for a beast?" He asks awkwardly. I looked at Impoze sadly. I haven't spoken much of my adventures to the people of this realm because they won't know who the main Hero of it is.

Even after all of the stories we have heard about a blue-eyed beast, he mustn't recognize the wolf from their features – therefore not knowing what they have done for us.

"This wolf saved our world," I explain to him. "I kind of forced him to at first but I hopefully soon became helpful to him so he could do that. He sacrificed so much for us and I couldn't let him go again – not when I sense what that Twili was capable of." A flicker of realization shimmers in his eyes.

"I am truly sorry, Twilight Princess. I did not see who this was until you explained it to me." He apologizes. I shake my head.

"It is fine, Impoze. Don't be so hard on yourself. Still, I better take him to a safe place and wait for him to wake up. Could you tell the fellow Twili about the temporary change in leaders please?" Impoze looks rather confused by my words.

"Temporary?" he asks, confusion clear in his voice. "But you gave up your throne for the wolf. I don't think that you will be able to get it back now."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that I won't try and get it back. And Zant took my throne before and I got it back, didn't I?" I reply with a smirk.

Impoze smiles back himself and nods before warping away in a cluster of Twilight.

I look back down at Link and rest a hand on his paw – the same one that is still bound by metal. "I told you that I would see you later, huh?"

* * *

(Link's POV)

The dreary would of unconsciousness has always been strange place – I know that from experience. And that time this no different for me at this point.

However long I have been out, I had dreamt that I had somehow made it into the Twilight Realm and was a part of some big deal of sorts – I never found out whether the person accepted the deal or not.

I know that it was all just a dream. That Twili has probably just left me after I was knocked out for a second time.

But hadn't he threatened me about showing Ilia my alternate form if I didn't follow him. Maybe that Twili creature had been telling the truth all along – I hope Ilia isn't scared by all of this. That's the last thing that I want.

By the time that I awake, something doesn't feel right at all – and it isn't because I am still a wolf.

I am lying on something soft – something like silk. That isn't right at all. . .

I know straight away that I'm not in Ordon. Nobody in the village has such an expensive material – not even the mayor, Bo, and his family.

So I'm home – that rules out being saved by Ilia. And Hyrule Castle is too far away to be taken to for someone who was only knocked out – even if it was by a Twili creature.

Wait . . . there is still one place left that makes more sense than the rest of the places I have thought of. . .

_Midna_, I think to myself in the darkness. The Twili wanted me in the Twilight Realm and no one has this sort of stuff and there isn't any other place that I can think of that would make sense so. . .

Okay, I have gathered that I must be somewhere in the Twilight Realm. But I have absolutely no idea where in the Twilight Realm – I only visited the actual Twilight Realm once to showdown with Zant but I haven't been anywhere else in the Twilight Realm since.

As if to answer my thoughts, a door off to the far left clicks open.

He tense automatically, thinking, any probably knowing, that it is the Twili figure back for more.

Thinking this, I lie back down on whatever I am on and close my eyes – still keeping one slightly open for assurance.

I watch the figure as they step over to the opposite side of the room and open a pair of curtains, revealing a view of the Twilight Realm.

_Well, that definitely says that I am in the Twilight Realm_, I think.

Even though the room is still quite dark thanks to the Twilight, I can make out a little of the figure through the mild darkness.

The figure is tall and wears a long, dark cloak with strange Twili-like patterns on the back. It reminds me of someone but I can't figure out who.

Then, the figure stretches their arms high above their head and says, "Aren't the dark clouds of Twilight so fetching today?"

I know who it is now. I recognize their voice and what they had said.

It was Midna's.

No, I must be dreaming. I would never see Midna again. I have to snap out of these crazy ideas.

I open both of my eyes and sit up slowly, trying to figure out whether the situation is real or not, not minding of the figure sees me now.

The figure turns to me, hearing the voice, and sees that I am awake. I look at their facial features and it really does look like Midna. How can it not be her now?

"Y-you're . . . awake?" The figure sound surprised – I'm not quite sure why, although. How long have I been out?

The figure takes a step towards me and pauses for a moment, as if trying to figure out _themselves_ whether the situation is real or not.

Then, without another moment of doubt, they dash towards and land on what seemed to be a bed, wrapping their arms around me tightly.

"I never thought I would see you again." They express. Now I know that it's Midna – even through the suffocating hug.

Knowing who this is now, I really want to say, "Me neither," but it comes out as a small growl. Oh yeah, I'm not a human anymore. I kind of forgot that through the moment.

I pull away from Midna to make sure that I am back as a wolf again and I didn't growl because of the hug.

Of course, I'm a wolf again because I am back in the Twilight Realm without the Master Sword – why am I surprised about this?

Then I realize that I wasn't a wolf when I was with Ilia. I so hope that I wasn't transformed in front of her. I don't want her to be scared and alone with very little people to believe her – who would believe that her best friend is a human and a wolf, really?

Midna notes my realization.

"D-do you know what happened to you?" I look back up at her and think back to it.

I was almost tricked by that Twili being and thrown off Epona before being knocked out. I remember telling Ilia to go and forget about what happened there before falling unconscious again – I don't know anything after that. . .

I nod towards her as if to wonder, "What do you know?" which Midna figures out rather fast – probably because of how much time we spent together.

"A Twili, whose name I don't know, took over the role of leader of Zant's followers after I killed him and took you to be used against me." She explains. This is _just_ like the dream that I just had. . .

"He said that he wanted to take my throne in vengeance for killing Zant and if I didn't swap the throne for you . . . then he would have taken it by force." She summarizes. I know what she has done. I wouldn't be here if she hadn't accepted it.

I avoid her eyes. It's my fault that I am here and I know it. If I had just gone with the Twili in the first place then maybe I could have. . .

"This is none of your fault, Link. This was the doing of that Twili being." I'm not convinced by her words – Midna notes this too.

"It was my choice. I couldn't let you fall into their hands after watching him almost wipe out my guards in single hits." I look back up to see Midna's eyes full of sadness and concern but mostly determination.

Even if it wasn't my _entire_ fault, some of the blame should be placed on me for annoying the Twili in the first place.

We sat for a while in silence when the not-so Twilight Princess speaks up.

"Link, we'll figure this out," She pauses. "The figure told me to go with you back to the throne room after you woke up so maybe we will find out what's fully going on here."

_She has a point_, I tell myself. _Maybe we can find a way to stop the Twili figure and take Midna's throne back._

And if the Twili found a way back into my world then hopefully nothing bad will lurk into there like it did when Zant was alive.

I nod a little and Midna stands, allowing me to get up as well.

It feels like old times for me. Midna may be in her human form but it feels good to go back to the old times a bit – well, not really under the circumstances but still. . .

I steadily get myself to the floor and I follow Midna to the Throne Room, not sure what would happen in there.

* * *

I stumble a few times as we make our way through the complicated corridors of the Palace of Twilight.

I do remember some of the rooms as I have been here trying to find Zant once and for all but other rooms are a complete mystery to me.

But we do make it.

Midna slowly pushes the door into the throne room open and we head on inside together.

At least five Shadow Beasts line each side of the room and of course, the Twili being that almost tricked me sits casually on the throne just like Zant did – and where is Zant now?

Midna and I stand just before the stairway, waiting for the Twili to speak.

And when he does, the stand-off begins.

* * *

**So, things are hopefully finally getting good for you! We may be about to find out what the plans of this evil Twili are! But you'll have to wait until you know what happens! :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back once more! I hope that you are enjoying it and keep reviewing like your happy selves!**

**Sorry if these chapters are really short but things will hopefully pick up soon! These are just setting stuff :)**

Twilight Princes Fanfiction

Chapter 6: Cursed Return

(Midna's POV)

Link automatically places himself in front of me. I know that I won't be able to make him move for his own benefits. He is going to protect me no matter what happens to him.

"I am honestly surprised to see him up so early." The Twili speaks out to us in a sarcastic fashion with a slight laugh.

Of course he is being sarcastic about that. Link was out for two whole days and he just wants to brag about it.

"At least he is stronger than you." I toss back, anger tinged in my voice. It is the truth and the Twili must know it.

I look down at Link to see that he hasn't looked up at me awkwardly after that compliment I have just given him. He is too focused on the Twili ahead of him.

"It seems that you and I have a difference in opinion." The Twili slowly stands, eyeing Link, who still hasn't moved.

"Well you summoned us," I say impatiently. "Now what did you want? Or are you just going to keep being annoying?"

The Twili sends me evils but I don't care. "Firstly, I want to answer any questions of yours so I won't have to answer them in the future."

This is my chance to figure this out – so I'll take advantage of it while I can.

"What's your name?" I demand soon after he has finished speaking. The figure steps over to the top of the stairway.

"If you _have_ to know then my name is Nabou. Any other questions?" says Nabou, his tone gone from sarcastic to annoyed. He tries to hide his impatience but it fails miserably.

_What else do I need to know?_ I ponder for a few moments when a thought strikes me.

"Why did you wait for my friend to wake before summoning us?" Like there is any reason for me to give Link's name away to this freak.

"I didn't want him to miss all of the action," he says simply before pausing. "Which will now lead me onto why I summoned you two here in the first place. . ."

I don't get time to speak before Nabou begins pacing back and forth like he did in our last meeting and continuing.

"I thought that you may want to fight for your throne so I propose a duel over it." He explains.

"Where and when?" I toss back sharply, not wanting him to miss any details that could be fatal later.

"Right where the almighty Ganondorf was defeated," Hyrule Field. "Yes, that would be most suitable. And let's say when the sun sets tomorrow. It shall give you time to _prepare_." Nabou stops back in the centre and pauses once again.

"I know that you won't survive in the Light Realm, my former Twilight Princess, so why don't you go and have a little chat with that idiotic ruler of Hyrule? She may have something to help you like before." He knows about what happened. . .

Anger rises up inside of me and I shout, "Don't you _dare_ call the princess of Hyrule idiotic! She is a _much_ better ruler than you!" Nabou looks at me arrogantly, not remorse for what he has said at all.

"Shadow has been moved by light, it seems. How amusing." That was _exactly_ what Ganondorf had said to me during our final stand-off.

Nabou begins pacing back and forth again. He likes doing that a lot but annoys me – maybe that's why he does it. . .

"However, before I leave you two to prepare, I would like to try something," That won't be good. "To see what I am up against, I will . . . well, you'll see."

Then everything happens all so fast it seems unreal.

Nabou creates a large ball of Twilight in his hands and shoots it straight at us. I know that Link will be hit is he stays there so I move towards him so I can protect him.

Yet, he either sensed my movements or know what I was about to do because he leaps forward and goes straight into the magic, knocking him to the ground behind me.

"No!" I spin around and dash to his side. He isn't out cold be he looks close to being in that state.

"Just stay awake, Link. You'll be fine, okay?" I try to tell him – but his eyes are elsewhere.

He is looking at something behind me. His eyes sudden widen and I twirl around to see another dose of Twilight flying right at us.

I watch the Twilight as I shuffle closer to Link for protection, but my hands can't find him.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to see where the Twilight was, I turn to see that an empty spot replaced where my wolf once was. I suddenly hear the impact from the magic yet . . . it didn't hit me. . .

_He's in front of me, isn't he?_ I tell myself sadly.

I turn sharply to see Link thrown backwards into my lap from the force of the Twilight.

I try so many times to wake him but ever since we arrived here, I could tell that he was weak even if he said that he wasn't.

Then I notice _another_ ball of magic flying at me with no wolf to stop me – I can _finally_ protect him. I place myself in front of him with little time to spare and take the full blow.

I feel a tingling sensation run around my body and I feel myself . . . shrink . . . before being chucked backwards into a wall.

My eyes open slowly and I feel a feeling that I have felt a lot before. I look down to see that I have returned to my imp form.

But I don't care about being cursed at the moment – there is only one person who I care about right now and he's ahead of me. I fly over to him to see that he is still out cold.

"I think that concludes my analysis. I'll send you off for your preparations." And with on snap of Nabou's fingers, Link and I are warped away.

I fall unconscious before I find out where we arrive at. I should never have gone to the Throne Room – or at least not with Link, even though Nabou could have sent only me away and kept Link behind.

I just hope that everything will work out well. . .

* * *

**Well, that turned out a little different, huh? Still, when does anything work out well in my stories? :P**

**Anyway, will Link and Midna work out some preparations in time? And will they ever be found by Ilia, Zelda and Ashei? Find out soon!**

**P.S. Have you seen the Twili names resembling the sages from Ocarina of Time? Impoze (Impa) and Nabou (Nabooru)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


End file.
